Your Beautiful
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: Blue has her first date with Green. She is such a nervous wreck? And why isnt he talking? Oneshot-Oldrivalshipping


I was pacing. Ya, pacing. Why was I pacing? There was nothing to pace around about! Its just a _date_ with _Green Oak. _

Oh. My. Gosh. I have a date with my best friend! I dunno what im supposed to so! Im just so nervous, I could scream. Of course I didn't because that would draw alittle too much attention for me to handle. Thank heavens my friends Yellow and Sapphire were coming over. They promised to help me get prepared and all the junk like that. Oh what would I do without them?

They had been my friends since I could remember. We shared everything and never kept a secret from one another. Well, unless we were throwing a surprise party for each other, and even then sometimes the secret got out. I knew my friends like that back of my hand.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Yay! I only knew one person with a loud obnoxious knock like that! It was Sapphire! Yellow had more of a soft gentle knock that always had a little tune to go with it. I ran to the door all jumpy because I was so nervous. I tried to calm down and answered. They smiled at me.

"Hey Blue-Whoa. You look like a nervous wreck! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sapphire asked me as if she didn't know. How could she not know? Wasn't she nervous when she first went out with ruby? YES! Ruby meant everything to Sapphire. She said she loved him. And I believed her. And even though Red denies it _everybody_ knows he has a crush on Yellow. Except her. She chooses to believe Red, even though it hurts her to hear him say it. Yellow was so kind and honest.

And thankfully Yellow knew what was up. "Um, Sapphire. I think she's just really nervous about her date…" Yellow came up to me and looked into my eyes with her amber colored ones. "Am I right?"

"Yes! Yes! Im extremely nervous! I keep pacing around and I have no idea what going to happen, if things are gonna go well? I mean, I have no idea what to wear, what to say, how to act. I feel like im on a gigantic bird!" Which wasn't true. I felt _worse._

"I thought you got over your fear of birds?" Sapphire asked me. I mean she was right but…Even if you weren't frightened by them anymore you could still feel nervous on one right?

Yellow laughed. "She did Sapphire she's just…overwhelmed, that's all. But that's why were here to help Blue." Then she got out a bag from Sapphires favorite store, PinkStinkz. That was the only store Sapphire could find with girly clothes that were never pink, and that…was heaven for her.

Yellow signaled me to my room. "Go! Go! Try it on Blue! You'll love it I just know it!"

"O-okay." I walked shakily to the door and walked inside making sure to lock it. Then I took out the dress. It was a medium length, Not to long or to short. Maybe about down to my knees. It had spaghetti straps and ruffles at the bottom so when I turned it would go all spinny and poofy and well…you know what I mean. The way you feel when your wearing a princess gown and you just want to spin around. It was one of the prettiest dresses she had ever laid eyes on. But most of all, it was _green_, covered in _blue _hearts.

Oh My Gosh! Did they do that on purpose? Oh…I hope he wouldn't notice. Or…do I want him to notice? Ugh I was so confused.

It was eventually on me and it _was_ rather pretty. I liked it…I liked it a lot actually. I couldn't help but admire myself. Sapphire and Yellow really did have a good taste in dresses. I just hoped Green would agree.

Then there was a voice at my door. It was Yellow "Well? Can we see? Please?" She asked.

"Ya…Im coming out." I was slightly feeling better now that I knew I had something pretty to wear. But only slightly. I could tell my hands were still shaking, and my heart was still beating really fast. Just the thought of Green always made my heart beat fast.

I walked out of my room and Yellow and Sapphire gasped in delight. Sapphire had a look in her eyes as if she knew I would like it, and Yellow…She was just being plain old Yellow.

"Oh its so pretty! I wish I could draw you in it and give it to Green. Tee-hee. Just kidding but still it is pretty Blue." Yellow squealed to me. Was it me or was she totally different when it was just girls in the room. She acted more…well…like a girly-girl when she wasn't around Gold or Red. She never really cared if it was Ruby because _he_ never really cared.

Sapphire came over to me and started telling me to turn around in a circle. "Yep! It exactly how I thought it would be! _And_ it brings out your eyes. Am I awesome or what? And don't say or what, because I'm awesome and you know it!"

I couldn't help but ask as she mentioned the color and my eyes. I mean, if I noticed they had to have noticed the colors of the dress, right? "Um, guys? Did you mean to have _those_ colors exactly? You know um…_green and blue._ I blushed when I said both our names together like that. I usually didn't but now…I couldn't help but think that now whenever somebody was saying it they weren't referring to us as being 'Just Friends' anymore. Unless things went wrong but I didn't even want to think about that. I was nervous enough already.

Sapphire gave a slightly evil grin. "Maybe we did…maybe we didn't." That she laughed. "Okay we totally did but…don't you likey?"

"Ya I love it! Its so cute and I totally owe you guys one!" I smiled and twirled in my dress. "Im not as nervous anymore! Thank you so much!"

Yellow grinned. "Don't thank us yet Blue! We still havta do your hair and your makeup!" She took out her purse containing her hair iron. And Sapphire took out her mascara and eye shadow and then began to mumble about not being able to find her lip gloss.

"Its time for an extreme Blue makeover! Mwahahahaha!" Soon they rushed me into a chair and the makeover began. I sat there for about an hour and soon I was done. I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself.

My hair was completely straightened and it was very soft and smooth. There was not a single tangle. And my makeup. You havta love the way Sapphire does peoples makeup. I had green eye shadow that matched the dress perfectly. I was wearing black eyeliner and I already had curly eyelashes so I don't use mascara, but Sapphire still put some on because it was the color blue. Oh, I had the best friends. I really did look pretty. I couldn't wait to see what Green looked like in a Tux. Just the thought made me giggle. He just wasn't the guy I could always picture in a tux, ya know? Haha

Yellow clapped. "if Green doesn't fall on the floor after seeing you something totally wrong with him!" She said.

Suddenly I saw the clock. And became a nervous wreck again. Why? He was gonna be here in five minutes. Ohh… "What if he doesn't like me? What if he only wants to be friends? Ohh…"

Sapphire sighed. "Blue, He would never had asked you on a date if he didn't like you. Don't worry. Everybody's known for a long time that he likes you, and it was pretty obvious you like him back. So get up and stop being so nervous."

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"He's Here!" I yelled. Now I was truly _really_ nervous. I ran to the door. And took a few seconds to pretty myself up before opening it. And there he was. Tux and all. He was so handsome. I hoped it wasn't obvious I was practically drooling over him. Oh, I couldn't believe it. He wasn't even giving me a second glance. I probably looked normal in his eyes. That made me alittle sad but…oh I was so nervous. How would our date go? Didn't he think I was pretty? Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't I saying anything?

"Well…W-we should get going…" I said. Then we both started walking towards his car. I could see him looking at me, he wasn't smiling, just staring. I guess he didn't like my dress…

The ride in his car was so quiet. Why wasn't he saying anything. Was I that…terrible? Oh I knew this would happen I just knew it. Im not like the usual girls he dates. He belongs with someone like Platina Berlitz…She practically throws herself at him anyway.

We pulled into the parking lot at the most fancy restaurant I've ever been to in my whole entire life. I was kind of scared I was being punked. I was waiting for a camera guy to jump out and yell a cheesy catch phrase they always do on those "punked" shows. But nothing happened we just walked.

Finally we stopped, but not in front of the doors, in front of a bush. He took a deep breath then words finally came out of his mouth.

"What's up? Am I _so_ repulsive you cant stand being around me? What's going on? You haven't said a single word except at the door at your house? Are you trying to tell me you only want to be friends because you could have just told me that instead of accepting my request to take you on a date." He wasn't joking. Everything I was thinking, about how he didn't wanna be here with me…He was thinking the exact same thing..._about me._ Boy was he wrong.

I had to tell him he was wrong. _Extremely wrong. _I had to tell him I was just…_Scared…_ I was scared he didn't feel the same way I felt about him. But how could I tell him?

"_**Just be yourself and everything will be fine"**_ I heard Sapphire's words replay in my head. So closed my eyes for about two seconds and opened them again. And this time. I knew exactly what I was going to say.

"I…Green its not that I don't like you…I like you a lot actually I'm just…_Really nervous._ You know all that stuff you asked me? About not liking you and stuff? I was scared you didn't like_ me._ And…I know its sounds really stupid but…When I first saw you tonight…You looked really cute in that tux and you didn't even give me second glance. Its like you didn't even notice how much I worked on impressing you." I took a deep breath and was about to add on to my explanation but Green stopped me. He started talking instead.

"Shh…Blue, you look_ beautiful_" And that was the last thing I heard before he leaned in and kissed me. It was a nice kiss. But it totally took me by surprise. I hadn't ever been kissed before. I know embarrassing right? Really Lame. I mean I was sixteen for crying out loud. But this was my first kiss and I wanted it to last forever because it was with _him._ it was like nothing else mattered as long as he was here and I was with him. I didn't care what people thought as they passed by. They were just jealous because I was with such a wonderful person.

But we had to pull away sometime right? So that's exactly what happened. And I just stared into his green eyes that were so addictive. I wanted to rub my fingers threw his hair and just enjoy this time we had beside this bush. But we still had that date. Which was just as good because it _was_ with him, and _nobody else could ruin it._

As we walked to the doors our hands were intertwined and he turned to look at me. This time he was smiling. "You really think I looked_ cute?_" he asked in a unbelievable way.

I giggled and winked at him before running ahead, "No…you were _extremely cute!"_ and he just smirked and playfully rolled those eyes that I loved so much.

"That's my Blue." and he then ran to catch up to me.

**THE END**

**Hmm. I got a review from Arysd telling me how to improve my writing (I really appreciated it!) and although this may not be perfect I hoped it was more improved then my other story Cranberries. Please review again if you read this Arysd, Tell me if I did better or not. And even if your not Arysd please Review what you thought! I could use all the help I get. Just don't purposely be rude or complain about the shipping I chose because you shouldn't have read it if you didn't like the shipping. Thankyou and have a nice day.**

**~OldrivalshippingLvr**


End file.
